Evitare
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Antonio shows up too late to rescue his Lovi, and consequences are dire. Can Toni fix what's broken? Spamano; T for 'almost rape' and general creepiness


**(A/N: Ehhh.. not too proud of this one, and it's kind of strange, but I hope you enjoy it anyway? I used human names throughout because I'm unsure whether this will be a human AU or not.. It WILL be multi-chapter, don't worry. ^o^)**

Footsteps shattered the night's silence as a limping figure hurried through the alleyway. Eyes wide and fearful, the male ducked into a corner, crouching down and remaining there for a good while, panting. Then the frightened gaze began to wander. Back and forth. Back and forth. Where were his assailants? Taking a deep breath, Romano stepped out into the open alley.

Almost as soon as he had done so, strong arms launched forward to wrap around his waist. He parted his mouth in the beginnings of a scream - but another man appeared before him, silencing him with a rough hand. Romano felt more approachers grab him from all directions. No! It couldn't end this way. What were they going to do to him? Anger surging from deep within, he kicked out a leg. Satisfaction rippled through him when he realized where his foot had connected. The man who had been covering his mouth tottered backwards, hand now covering a ... rather delicate area. Despite his situation, Lovi smirked.

"That'll teach you to - HEY!" one of the other men had pushed him to the ground. Face hitting the pavement, Romano was momentarily dazed. As he lost his breath, reality sunk in. This wasn't some game. These men were potientally dangerous. These men could and would kill him.

That didn't mean he couldn't try to fight to the end.

That realization made a new flare of determination flicker in him. Growling, he bit the hand that had extended to cover his mouth a second time. Though every single one of his limbs was now secured in a tight grip, he flailed them about anyway. His mouth was left uncovered now, and he chose the moment to run it off again. "You mother-ers. You don't know who you're d-dealing with. Let me g-go now, and maybe.. maybe you won't be hurt as b-badly..." But even he could hear the quiver in his voice.

He heard them speak in their hushed voices around him. He could not understand their words, but the intent was clear. He stopped floundering. Goodbye, I suppose.. Romano squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end. Would they prolong it, or would they have mercy?

_Riiiiiip_

_What?_

His shirt. _Oh god, no. Oh GOD, NO. _The back of his shirt had been ripped. And he understood.

"...F-Fermate questo. Fermare questa ora..."

He had reverted to his natural tongue in his utter desperation._ Please, don't do it. DON'T DO IT. _He started to struggle again, kicking, screaming, and most shamefully, crying. Tears had begun to stream down his face, and he raged even harder. _DON'T DO IT._

Someone tugged at his pants...

"Cosa stai facendo?" But he knew. He knew what they were doing. And now he found himself wishing they had killed him instead. _Please God, no. Please. Don't let them do this. Don't. _Romano felt his pants slip off of his legs. Now he was only in his boxers and a ripped shirt._ No. _This couldn't be happening.

In a rush of adrenaline, the frightened male threw his arms this way and that, feeling them connect with a couple of points. He yelled as he did so; "Ti odio! Allontanatevi da me!" _Leave me be. Leave me alone._ He seized his chance and stood, stumbling to lean against the wall. He rested there for only a heartbeat and then swung around. But they.. they were approaching from all sides.. He was cornered. Now he could get a good look at his attackers; there were only 4. But there had seemed to be so many..

_I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this!_

One lunged unexpectedly, grabbing Lovino by his neck. "Gg-" He sputtered, the air rushing out of him, as he was pulled close. But even after he had reached their sides again, the grip on his neck did not loosen. In fact, it seemed to tighten even more, if that was possible. Romano struggled to get in a good breath, but could not. _Let me go! You're killing me! _He stopped flailing then. ..Isn't this what I wanted?

He heard them (albeit rather fuzzily now) whispering again. His head was spinning. He couldn't breathe.. Despite his earlier misgivings, he started to fight again, gasping for air. He was going to die... And there was no telling what they would do with his body. He shuddered to think. As red dots appeared before his eyes, Romano raised shaking hands to claw at the ones that held him still. It was no use. He pried and pried, but they would not release. And the world was getting darker...

_"Non c'è un punto più .. per favore ... uccidermi ..."_ he said - or at least tried. Instead, he mouthed the words.. he had not even the air to rasp them.

Dark...

A muffled voice... Was that... concern...? No.. it was uneasiness...

Romano fell to the ground.

He took in such a deep breath at first that he almost choked on it. Sweet, sweet air. He cherished it. He was now only grateful to be alive. He did not mind them anymore. Not after what he had just experienced.

Snap!

One of them stepped on one of his outstretched limbs - a leg. With their full weight now directed on that part of the bone, Lovi could feel the break, but not the pain. He narrowed his dazed eyes and kicked with the other leg**. **_I won't let you do this._He would have to fight; there was no other way..

And he staggered to his feet again...

Still reeling from the strangling, he had trouble getting his bearings, and by the time he had he was teetering backwards from a quick blow to the jaw. Romano regained his posture again, but a strong kick to his stomach made him cry out in pain. Now they're just beating me to death. Which is better? He was hardly aware of the crimson moisture trickling from his body, nor did he feel much of the pain after the initial blows. Now he simply felt the adrenaline. Lurching forward, he swung a quivering fist at one of the men. He smiled when he felt the crunch of ribcage.

But it was four against one, and despite his small victory, the injured male was quickly overpowered. They started to thrust him towards to cold gravel again; he broke free and limped away. "Allontanatevi da me..." He heard frantic footsteps in the distance - oh, no.. had more of the group arrived? He knew he could not last much longer, and certainly not if there were more of them.

Romano spun around just in time to see a darkened form approaching from the shadows. Angered, he lashed out at the nearest of his assailants, snarling savagely. Bad idea, however - the man countered harshly and Romano stumbled backwards. Gradually he began to lose his footing, as well, as he did so - then he was tumbling downwards.

CRACK.

His head hit the ground and he knew no more.

It was mere moments later that Antonio stepped back from the mess he had made. The four were scattered across the alley, all bleeding from various wounds. None moved. Rage fading to be replaced by despair, Toni turned and sank to the ground next to Lovi - his Lovi.

Just looking at him made the fury return, although briefly. "Oh my God..," came the whisper. There was blood trickling from his jaw, and his nose, and his mouth, and... Toni drew in a shaky breath and ran trembling fingers across Lovino's cheek._ I am so sorry, Lovi. _And he was. This had to be his fault. Why had they chosen to attack_ Lovi _- sweet, albeit a little short-tempered, Lovi?

He eased his hands underneath the limp body, gently raising him upwards. "..Lovi...?" Antonio murmured in concern. "Please, Lovi. Please be alright..." He stared down at the incapacitated other, a frown gracing his pale lips. Then he held him close, tears beginning to descend down his cheeks. How could he have let this happen? "I never-"

Lovi stirred.

Antonio froze, eyes wide, as the eyes fluttered open. They were glazed over, almost drugged in appearance. Had they drugged his Lovino? He would kill them, rip them limb from limb, watch as their crimson blood - hey, Lovi was speaking. Toni strained to decipher the almost inaudible words.

"Basta che mi lasci qui..."

Italian? Why was he speaking in Italian..? Shrugging it off, Antonio shot Lovi a look of despair. "I would never," he breathed, tugging the now-once-again-lifeless figure closer to his chest. His green eyes regained the fire they had held when he had fought off the attackers. He wouldn't let Lovi.. let Lovi be harmed.

He dared not admit what he had been about to: Lovi could very well die...

-  
_  
Please just leave me here..._

I'm only making you even more upset...

Lovi stared up at his savior through half-lidded eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of utter warmth from the other. He held Lovino in a sorrowful embrace, one that even the normally irritable male could not deny. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to protest the sweet gesture, no matter how annoying it might seem at any other point in time.  
_  
He cares. He cares about me._

As the world suddenly slid into much sharper focus, Lovi became aware of the little splashes that continued to fall upon him. Tears. Antonio was crying. Seized by a strong desire to comfort the man, Roma forced a little smile, weak and slightly sad. _Don't be sad. It'll be alright._ But would it really? He doubted it. He couldn't really recall the extent of his injuries - nor could he feel any of them - but the dull tingling sensation along his almost entire body told him it wasnt good. Nor would the wounds be easy healing.

"Why are y-you sm...smiling...?" Lovi was surprised by the stutter in the voice. His little smile shifted quickly to a small 'o' shape of apparent shock. Then he raised a hand towards Antonio's face. He let his fingers trace their way across the cheek in a soothing motion.

Why had he just done that...?

"Because I.. I know it'll turn out alright.." His own voice was surprisingly strong, especially considering the circumstance.__

I.. I need to.. sleep...

His brief bout of consciousness was already coming to an end. Overcome by sudden weariness, Romano let his head fall forward, in spite of the cries that erupted from Antonio. "No! Lovi! Lovi, stop, don't go to sleep..! Don't!" came the frantic words. But it was too late. As much as he wanted to 'come back', Lovi was already drifting off. In his final moments of awareness, Lovi snuggled closer to the warm chest.

_Don't blame yourself.. tomato idiot..._

And he let himself fall to sleep, cradled by his savior and his friend and basking in warmth


End file.
